All I Want for Christmas is You
by Devereauxpoi
Summary: Joss Carter has a special gift for John Reese as they celebrate Christmas together. AU as Joss survived The Crossing. #CareeseIsEternal


**A/N...I apologize that this is so late and it's a lot fluffier than I intended! I wrote most of it in November but I only just had a chance to sit down and finish it. Not beta'd.**

* * *

><p>John Reese approached the large steel door of their penthouse, relieved to have a full twenty-four hours completely free from work. Even after a grueling day of babysitting the latest number, a feisty eighty year old lady who managed to twice give him the slip, he was fully energized. There was a spring in his step and glimmer of excitement in his eyes as he anticipated spending a relaxing Christmas Eve and Day with Joss.<p>

Shaw, in an uncharacteristically giving mood, had promised to cover him until the following evening and call Fusco if she needed backup. Apparently, even she was bitten by the spirit of the season. The large gift basket from Joss, filled with Shaw's favorite snacks and a gift certificate to Peter Luger's steakhouse, might have played a part too.

John planned on taking full advantage of his reprieve and wanted nothing more than to escape with Joss into their own private world for as long as possible.

A world with no numbers, homicides, or crime bosses to deal with.

Instead, all he wanted for Christmas was Joss.

Underneath him. On top of him. And in a couple of other places if he got his way.

He planned on making it a memorable holiday for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Since her promotion to captain two months earlier, Joss's life was now an administrative whirlwind of managing the long list of open cases, supervising the homicide team and mainly putting out a lot of fires. She relished her new role and the positive impact she was making but the long hours, spent catching up on paperwork left by her predecessor, was beginning to take its toll.<p>

She never once complained but John was growing worried over the exhaustion she failed to hide and he didn't miss the tears in her eyes when Taylor called from college to say he wouldn't be coming home for the holidays. He had decided to take a winter course and was spending Christmas with his girlfriend at their Cornell dorm.

John knew how important the holidays were to Joss and vowed to make the night special for her. They had agreed on a low-key dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant in Tribeca then exchanging gifts at home. Unbeknownst to Joss, the evening also included dessert at Serendipity and a carriage ride through Central Park. John also had plans for a second round of dessert back at their apartment, intending to continue their festive merrymaking through the night and into the morning.

* * *

><p>He glanced at his watch, noting that he still had plenty of time to shower and change before she'd be home.<p>

Swinging the door open, John immediately tensed, sensing that something was off. Instinctively he drew his gun from his waistband, scanning the open space for signs of an intruder.

He saw it right away.

It was impossible to miss.

On the far side of the living room was an enormous twelve foot spruce. Trimmed with large multicolored glass balls and yards of glistening ribbon, a large silver and red bow adorned its top. It was covered with an abundance of tiny white lights that reflected off the floor to ceiling windows. Different sized boxes, wrapped in bright red and green paper lay stacked below. The scent of pine wafted through the air along with a savory aroma coming from the kitchen.

John relaxed, lowering his weapon and placing it on the table. He hung up his wool coat and suit jacket in the closet and then made his way across the room, wondering how on earth she was able to get the monstrous tree up there.

His lips stretched into a smile as he heard the click of heels approaching from behind. He didn't turn as she slid her small hand around his waist, splaying her fingers across his belly, while her other hand meandered up his arm, caressing each twist and turn.

Taking advantage of her temporary four inch height increase, Joss grasped his shoulder, pulling him close, and pressed a kiss between the taut muscles of his shoulder blades. She rested her cheek there, closing her eyes and smiling contently, as he laced his fingers through hers. She inhaled deeply, loving the delicious scent of his spicy cologne mixed with the sweat and gunpowder on his shirt. It was pure unadulterated John Reese.

"That's some tree, hmm Joss?"

"It sure is."

"Someone must have gone to a lot of trouble to get it up here and decorate. Any idea who?"

"Nope."

Joss gasped as John quickly twirled her around to face him. He ran his palm up the smooth nape of her neck and his fingers through her silky hair, gently tilting her head forward. His lips softly brushed hers and he pulled back for a moment to stare into her eyes, warm brown pools brimming with an endless supply of love.

After all this time, she continued to take his breath away and leave him wondering what he had done to deserve such a treasure.

John remembered how close he had come to losing her, thirteen months earlier, at the hands of Simmons. How close he had been to having his entire world come crashing down. He had spent last Christmas by her bedside at Lenox Hill Hospital, willing her to keep on fighting. It now seemed an eternity ago, a nightmare from another lifetime, the only reminder was the two inch scar on her chest.

John cupped her cheeks and swept back in, his kiss now more hungry and fervent. Joss moaned against his mouth, grasping the front of his shirt as their noses bumped and they struggled to find a better angle. Teasing her lips apart, he relished the smooth velvety warmth of her tongue as it slid over his. He lapped at it, sucking and nipping her swollen lips. She tasted of vanilla and cinnamon.

His mouth suddenly broke away with a chuckle and he stepped back, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you smell like pine, Joss? And what's that?"

He reached up and pulled a small branch from her hair, twirling it in his fingers.

She smiled mischievously and batted her long eyelashes at him.

"I have no idea, John."

She was stunningly beautiful.

He always thought she was beautiful, from the first time he laid eyes on her, but tonight there was something different and ethereal about her as she stood in the glimmer of the Christmas lights.

Instead of Joss's usual casual attire of jeans or leggings, she was wearing strappy black and silver platform heels and a seductive leather romper. Strapless and gunmetal in color, it fit like a glove and hugged her every curve, accentuating the warm bronze hue of her skin. A heavy gold multi-strand necklace dipped into the plunging sweetheart neckline, highlighting the swell of her breasts. A matching cuff bracelet flashed on her tiny wrist and large hoop earrings glistened in her dark hair.

Her swollen lips still had a slight hint of dusty pink gloss and her eyes, highlighted a shimmery smoky grey, were impossibly bigger than ever.

Her bare arms and shoulders glowed in the soft light. They begged to be touched, caressed, and worshiped. John ran his palm over the curve of her shoulder and dragged his knuckles slowly down over the contours of her arm.

Brushing her hair back from her shoulder, he swirled his tongue in circles at the crook of her neck, feeling her shiver under his touch. Nibbling his way up to her ear, his hands wandered around her back, pulling her firmly by the rear against him.

"You're beautiful" he whispered, running his tongue around the curve of her ear and inhaling the scent of Jasmine.

Joss giggled and squirmed in his arms, goosebumps spreading across her skin. She removed his hands from her hips and smirked at the unmistakable bulge in his pants.

"Why don't you go shower and change into something more comfortable, John."

"Why don't I help you out of this and we'll both get more comfortable?"

"I need to go check on dinner."

She swatted his hands away playfully as he reached for her again, searching in vain for the zipper. Joss rolled her eyes at him dramatically, struggling to ignore the rising heat in her core that wanted to take him up on his offer.

"I thought we had reservations at Da Nico's?"

"Change of plans. I got off early and thought it would be nice to have a home cooked meal on Christmas Eve."

"We can heat it up later."

"Go get changed, John, and if you're lucky maybe Santa will come tonight."

He groaned, giving her one last quick kiss, and sulked away to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>John showered and dressed, now in dark trousers and a hunter green long sleeved polo. He found Joss in the kitchen, slicing the roast she had just pulled out of the oven. Stepping behind her, he kissed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck with his nose. She stroked his cheek and he turned, pressing a soft kiss to her palm.<p>

"Thank you. For all of this" he whispered.

Joss knew what those few words truly meant.

She couldn't imagine what it had been like for him to spend so many holidays alone, void of family and the traditions that came with it. She wanted so desperately for John to experience the warmth and love of the Christmas season, to wrap him up in all the magic and enliven the child long buried inside him.

"C'mon, John. Let's eat."

After having their fill of roast beef with all the trimmings, they moved to the living room. John turned on the fireplace and they snuggled under a blanket on the couch, sated and content. Joss grabbed the remote and began to search for a holiday movie. Finding _Love Actually, _she tucked her legs underneath her and settled back into John's arms.

"A chick flick on Christmas?"

"It's a classic, John."

"_It's A Wonderful Life_ is a classic, Joss, not something with…Hugh Grant."

He wasn't impressed with her choice in movie but didn't argue, circling his arms tightly around her shoulders and stretching his long legs on the coffee table. As long as Joss was happy, so was he.

After what felt like an eternity to him, John perked up when he saw the closing credits begin to roll. He stretched his arms and suppressed a yawn.

"It's after midnight, Joss, can we open presents now?"

* * *

><p>They sat on the floor, in front of the tree, and began to open the boxes, laughing and delighting at their choices in gifts.<p>

Contributing to John's sweets addiction, Joss had bought him a motion-activated candy dispenser filled with his favorite M&Ms. He immediately spotted the perfect place for it on the end table.

Joss squealed as she unwrapped the newest Nano that John had seen her drooling over in his Guns and Ammo magazine. He promised to take her to the gun range to try it out on Saturday.

She adored his burst of laughter at the satin 'man in the suit' pajamas she found that looked exactly like his work uniform.

Joss's hand flew to her mouth when she saw the necklace with a diamond J pendant.

John appreciated the Bluetooth gloves he received for when he called her from long stakeouts. Joss pointed out he now had no excuse for cutting her calls short.

He pulled her onto his lap, kissing her cheek, and handed her the remaining box. Untying the wide green ribbon, she lifted the lid. Nestled under the tissue paper was a set of lavender silk pajamas, the top identical to her favorite shirt of John's. Beneath them were a dark purple lace thong and a matching bra.

"They're beautiful, John, but why do I think this gift is more for you than me?"

She lifted the drawstring pants up with a bewildered look.

"John, the pants are a different size. They're an XL and the shirt is a small."

"I know."

"What exactly are you trying to say? Don't think I didn't notice you making me an egg white omelette last weekend instead of pancakes."

"I told you I was trying out a new recipe, Joss. I promise, you'll get your pancakes tomorrow morning. The pants are for me, by the way, and the top is for you."

John cradled the side of her face, pulling it down to his, and kissed her lovingly. He teased her mouth open, eager to begin his remaining plans for the night. He moved his lips to her jaw, snaking his tongue up to her ear.

"Why don't we go try on those pajamas, Joss?"

"There's one more gift that needs to be opened."

John sighed as she pulled away from his lips to reach under the tree.

"I thought we opened everything?"

"There's a special one I put aside for Joss slid a small square box out from under the tree skirt and placed it in his hand. Folding her arms around his shoulder, she pressed her forehead to his temple and began to worry her bottom lip nervously.

She had spent countless hours searching for the best way to illustrate the excitement that their future held, the life that their love had built.

Shaking the box, John looked at her questioningly. He ripped the paper off and removed the lid. In the velvet interior sat a silver Christmas ornament in the shape of a rattle.

"Joss, I admit I overreacted to that mouse we saw at the Library last week but don't you think you're taking the joke a bit far?"

"It's not for you John.

It's for our baby."

Her voice was low and wavered slightly as she waited for his reaction.

"But we don't have a ba-..."

His face lit up with hope as he repeated her words in his head, his eyes asking hers for confirmation.

Joss simply smiled and nodded, her eyes brimming with tears.

John felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as the full meaning of what she said hit him. He had long ago relinquished his dream of being a father, content with his new family of Joss and Taylor. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he processed the new chapter in their lives.

Joss saw the mix of emotions flash over his face.

Joy, fear, excitement, and wonder.

"I know it's something we've never talked about and bringing a baby into our crazy world isn't exactly ideal. I don't know how…"

He placed a finger on her lips to silence all her concerns and doubts, to chase away her fears.

"We'll make it work, Joss. We'll figure it all out together."

She stroked his face gently with her fingers, tears now flowing freely down her cheek.

John placed one hand gingerly over Joss's belly and slid the other up to clasp the back of her head. He captured her mouth, her lips warm and sweet. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, her hair cascading down around his face, and he poured all his love into that kiss.

Love for how she had saved him that day long ago. Love for bringing light and laughter into his life for the last four years. Love for putting all her sensible doubts aside and giving their relationship a chance. Love for the happy life they had made together. Love for what the future had in store.

* * *

><p>Joss slipped back into bed, wearing her new lavender pajama shirt. She sat back against the pillows and gazed out their window.<p>

The morning sun had now risen, unveiling a picturesque snowfall outside. Large snowflakes fell softly though the air, accumulating around the window panes and blanketing the exterior sills. The whirling curtain of white formed a snug igloo, shrouding them momentarily from the outside world.

She smiled warmly down at John who lay on his side next to her, peacefully asleep on the pillow. Even after all their time together, she still marveled at the rise and fall of his chest, his deep even breathing, his tousled hair and relaxed face.

Her love for him was so deep and intense that it overwhelmed her at times.

She reflected on all they had been through, the long journey to get to this point. They had come close to losing their lives so many times and now they were blessed with a new one.

John stirred, stretching his arms and slowly opening his sleepy eyes. They had fallen asleep only a few hours earlier. He reached over, wrapping his arm around her waist, and pulled her close to kiss her belly.

Joss ran her hand through the hair at his temple and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Merry Christmas", she whispered into his ear.

He pulled her down on top of him and into a long sensual kiss. She could feel him pressed against her navel as he reached up and quickly unbuttoned her shirt. It slipped over her shoulders and down her toned arms to the bed, a pool of lavender.

Hugging her tightly, he carefully flipped them over and lay between her legs.

Hovering over her face, he gazed into her eyes, swirls of warm honey and copper in the morning sun.

His stomach clenched with emotion as he stared at her, the living breathing dream he was still sure belonged to someone else.

"I love you. Thank you for the perfect gift."

"I love you too, John. You know, I can't take all the credit."

"Maybe you can show me again how this happened?"

He leaned down to kiss her neck, his hands sliding up her sides, but she quickly pushed him over onto his back.

"Wait, where are those pancakes you promised me, John? You know, I'm eating for two now."


End file.
